memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection (Blu-ray)
| discs = 5 | director = various | date = | rating = | date2 = | reference = (region A) (region B) | year = 2063, 2293, 2271-2379 | cover2 = }} The Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection is a Blu-ray Disc collection featuring the four ''Next Generation'' films. Each film includes Library Computer – a trivia feature using Blu-ray's Java function – and Star Trek I.Q., a BD-Live feature. Contents * - new for this release * Commentary by David Carson and Manny Coto * * Commentary by Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore * Next Generation Designer Flashback: Andrew Probert * * Stellar Cartography on Earth * * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part One * * Trek Roundtable: Generations * * Starfleet Academy: Trilithium * * ''Scoring Trek * * Production featurettes * Visual Effects featurettes * Scene Deconstruction featurettes * A Tribute to Matt Jefferies * The Enterprise Lineage * Captain Picard's Family Album * Creating 24th Century Weapons * Deleted Scenes * Storyboards * Production Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Damon Lindelof and Anthony Pascale * * Commentary by Jonathan Frakes * Commentary by Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore * Industrial Light & Magic – The Next Generation * * Greetings from the International Space Station * * SpaceShipOne's Historic Flight * * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Two * * Trek Roundtable: First Contact * * Starfleet Academy: Temporal Vortex * * Production featurettes * Scene Deconstruction featurettes * Jerry Goldsmith: A Tribute * The Legacy of Zefram Cochrane * First Contact: The Possibilities * The Borg Collective featurettes * Storyboards * Photo Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis * * Westmore's Legacy * * Marina Sirtis: The Counselor Is In * * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Three * * Trek Roundtable: Insurrection * * Starfleet Academy: The Origins of the Ba'ku and Son'a Conflict * * Production featurettes * Westmore's Aliens * Star Trek's Beautiful Alien Women * Creating the Illusion featurettes * Deleted Scenes with intro by Peter Lauritson * Storyboards * Photo Gallery * Trailers * 3 Easter Eggs * Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda * * Commentary by Stuart Baird * Commentary by Rick Berman * Reunion with the Rikers * * Today's Tech, Tomorrow's Data * * Robot Hall of Fame * * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Four * * Trek Roundtable: Nemesis * * Starfleet Academy: Thalaron Radiation * * Production featurettes * A Star Trek Family's Final Journey * A Bold Vision of The Final Frontier * The Enterprise-E * The Romulan Empire featurettes * Deleted Scenes with intro by Rick Berman * Storyboards * Trailers Star Trek Evolutions * Bonus Disc with seven documentaries **The Evolution of the Enterprise" **"Villains of Star Trek" **"I Love the Star Trek Movies" **"Farewell to Star Trek: The Experience" ***''Klingon Encounter'' ***''Borg Invasion 4D'' **"Charting the Final Frontier" |next2= }}